Wildflower
by Bringg Mee Flowerss
Summary: To see the world in a grain of sand, and heaven in a wildflower... "In that moment, in that hour, eternity ran on and on and on." Lily/Teddy one shot.


so, here i go, another lily/teddy fic! a little one shot inspired by a poem (which is not mine!) anyways, enjoy!

_**

* * *

**_

_**To see the world in a grain of sand...**__  
_  
He watches her, mostly. Sometimes from far away, sometimes from (_too_) close up. The way her lips move over words, the way they curve into a smile and twist into snarls. He likes that about her, the fact that she doesn't hide one single thing. Everything displayed for the world to see; no lies, no qualms, no reservations.

Her lips are as red as her hair, as red as the setting sun before them, as red as his beating heart.

She breaths, and he is **enraptured**.

"Teddy, do you wonder sometimes about your place in this world?"

She asks questions like this all the time, impossible questions to answer, but he answers them all the same.

_My place is with you_, he wants to say, but of course he doesn't.

He runs his hands through the sand beneath them, letting the grains stick. "I don't know, Lily. I guess that's the thing. No one really knows, and that's what makes life worth living."

She smiles at him, lying down so her head rests in his lap. Sand clings to her fiery tresses, but she doesn't care, _she never does_.

"When do we get to find out?"

He sighs, because he suspects she will never be truly satisfied. "We don't get to find out. We just live, and maybe that's all we're meant to do. Life is about the journey, not the destination, right?"

She is silent for a long time, letting the ebb and flow of the ocean calm her stirring conscious. His fingers dance in her hair, braiding the little braids he knows she likes. She sits up, looking wild and feral, the very things he loves about her; the braids in her hair making her look like a warrior goddess, ready to fight the world with her hands and words and pretty devastating looks.

She speaks finally, her voice riding the gentle tide.

"I'm a grain of sand, Teddy, have you ever noticed that? We're all grains of sand, insignificant on our own. So small compared to the big, vast world..."

She trails off slowly, closing her eyes, her deep green irises disappearing from view. He doesn't answer her just yet, instead letting the silence stretch between them; letting the silence lull her farther and farther away from alertness.

And when she's asleep, he thinks of the answer and let's it sink into the deep recesses of his mind, until he can no longer remember anything but the words.

_You may be a grain of sand, but I see the world in you._

_**My world.**_

**-::-**

_**And heaven in a wild flower**_

This time she watches him, as his chest rises and falls in a rhythmic pattern. Up, down, up down, up down. Up. Down. Up.

If there is one thing that she can be sure of in this life, it may very well be the ever dependant Teddy.

_He sleeps on a bed of flowers_, she muses quietly to herself, enjoying how **real** he feels with his head on her stomach. She plays with his deep green hair, the color it turns when he is content and happy, wrapping the locks around her fingers, anchoring herself to him.

The smell of lilies fill the air and she rolls her eyes at the heavy irony of the moment. Her father charmed a whole field of them for her, right behind Godric's Hollow. Teddy shifts then, almost as if he senses a change in her mood.

She watches him move into a sitting position, immediately missing the warmth he provided. She stares at him staring at her; with blue eyes today, burning perfect holes into her perfect skin.

"What?"

She questions him when his scrutiny become unbearable, wrapping her arms around herself in discomfort. He shakes his head and laughs _oh so lightly_, the sound tickling Lily's very soul. He reaches for her arms, and unwraps them from around her torso, as if she were a precious gift. He plucks a tiny lily from a nearby cluster, holding the fragile bloom in his hand.

She watches as he tucks it into her blazing hair.

"_Heaven in a wildflower..._"

She didn't know whether he was talking about the wildflower itself, or the _**wild girl with a flower name.**_

_**-::-**_

_**Hold infinity in the palm of your hand**_

"Teddy, would you live forever if you had the choice?"

Here she begins with another one of her questions. She lets it burn between them. He contemplates _this_ one hard, musing over the value of an everlasting life.

_As long as you're with me_, he wanted to say, but of course he didn't.

"No, I don't think so, Lily. Think about it, why live forever only to have to watch those around you die? It would be such a sad existence."

She accepts his answer with no protest. "I suppose you're right, I'd never thought of it that way..."

She seems sad, all of a sudden, a lone sentence escaping her full lips.

"I don't want to live without you..."

Then, in a bout of daringness, he cups her cheek and forces her to look at him. Today, his grey eyes crackle as they meet her ever green ones.

"Life is infinite, Lily, as long as you make it so. Sweetheart, _**we hold infinity in the palms of our hands.**_"

And this makes her happy.

_**-::-**_

_**And eternity in an hour**_

She has one last question for him.

"If you could make one moment, one hour last for an eternity, what would it be?"

He takes her in right then, all of her in her glowing glory, losing himself in her. Surrendering to temptation, he leans in brushing his lips against hers. He is feverish, desperate for her, hands grabbing and clutching and caressing and touching. There isn't enough of her to fill him, and _oh god_, she needs him so much. Their lips move hungrily, consuming each other, all logic drowning in the lust and love floating in the thick, heady air.

No more questions, only long awaited answers.

In that one moment, in that one hour, _**eternity runs on and on and on...**_

_**

* * *

**_

done! so, i hoped you guys enjoyed that :)  
also, i just wanted to take a second to thank howlsatthemoon and FollowThisRhythm BECAUSE YOU GUSY ARE AMAZING AND GORGEOUS AND FANTASTIC. your reviews were beautiful, and i thank you so very much! this fic is for you guys (if you read it of course)  
anyways, review my dears!


End file.
